We've Got Each Other
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: They say betrayal leads to something worse...Then why do Robin and Raven end up together in this? LOL... Smuty, as always OneShot


**

* * *

We've Got Each Other  
by: Eris Dea Disaccordo  
-July 14,2006**

* * *

"Raven…" 

Amethyst eyes snapped open as a dark figure stood above her. She relaxed as Robin's familiar, albeit troubled aura brushed against hers. "What is it?" she asked, her voice soft and a bit groggy.

"I…" Robin stuttered, then suddenly sniffled. Surprised, Raven frowned and gestured to the side of her mattress. Sitting beside her, he ran his fingers through his hair, an action that, in Robin's case, spoke of frustration and anger. Raven's frown deepened as he began to bite his lip, stealing a glance at her, biting his lip harder. _He's nervous_, she thought to herself, trying to decipher the problem before he told her. Brushing gently past his mental barriers, Raven was flooded with grief, fury, and betrayal. She retreated back to the safety of her own mind, the overwhelming power of his emotions threatening to pull forth her own.

"Robin, what's wrong?" He took a deep breath, calming himself slightly, and pulled her hand to his mask. _Oh, God_, Raven thought, eyes widening, _It's something big. Really big. Oh, God, do I really want to know?_ She pulled it off, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes that she, his best friend, had seen many a times. "What is it?" she whispered. He let out a sob, before gathering his thoughts.

"I saw _them_," Robin finally whispered back, his eyes sad, furious, tired. He blinked, tears coming into his eyes. "They were together, in _my_ bed! Of all places, Rae, they were in my bed!" he whispered harshly, the tears falling. Images flashed to the front of her mind.

_Familiar bodies pushed tightly against the other, hands groping and grasping, sounds of moaning, panting, muffled groans, and a name. "Starfire…"_

_Oh, my God, Starfire!_ Raven screamed in the safety of her mind. "Robin…" Raven breathed in disbelief, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, allowing him to fall into her arms. He wept silently in her embrace, shoulders shaking in the effort to keep quiet. Raven was patient with him, soothing him with her aura and soft words, her fingers running through his hair in a comforting manner. He calmed down after a while, soft sniffles escaping him from time to time. "I truly am sorry, Robin," she said once again, brushing her lips against his temple. Robin held her for a few moments more, before gently pushing her a few centimeters away.

"No, Raven, I…" he hesitated again, but plowed on, his grip on her upper arms tightening slightly. "I'm the one who's sorry… St- Sta-" he stuttered on _her _name, pain in his voice at the mere thought of her. "_She_…was with…" he hesitated once again, and Raven, only then, realized just why the man Robin had shown her was so very familiar.

"With…_Speedy_?" she finished for him, voice wavering. "Oh, God…Oh, God… Oh, God, oh God, _oh God_…" Her mind went blank, and though she tried to call forth a thought, _any_ thought, they wouldn't come. She didn't notice when strong, safe arms wrapped themselves around her shivering figure, rocking her back and forth. It was his turn, now, to give _her_ comfort, as the news flowed through her being like electricity, shocking her even as disbelief etched itself on her normally stoic expression. Then she felt numb, felt nothing, felt…empty. "Robin?" she murmured, clutching at his shoulder.

"Yeah, Rae, I'm right here," he answered, holding her to him tighter. He kissed her temple, as she had done for him minutes ago, before nuzzling into her neck. "I'm sorry, Rae, so sorry," he told her.

"It's not our fault," she told him. But she didn't stop shivering, nor did she stop holding onto his shoulder, nor did she feel the tears that had escaped her sorrowful eyes. Robin felt the tears drip onto his uniform, but he didn't care, merely pulling her even closer to him. "Robin…"

"Yeah, Rae?" he asked, brushing back her bangs as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Why do I feel so empty?"

At this, Robin shut his eyes tightly. He bit his lip as he buried his face in her hair, the tears resurfacing. "Probably the same reason why I feel so betrayed," he told her softly. Her eyes sought his out, pulling out of his embrace for a few seconds. Then, to his surprise, she kissed him. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't enough either. There was no feeling in it, and yet he felt a spark of…_something_ ignite in him when their lips met for the first time. He looked deep into her eyes, and pulled her back to him, initiating their second kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he found that he liked the soft, firm grip that Raven bestowed on him, so unlike the crushing grip of Sta- _Don't think of her…_he scolded himself, and lost himself to Raven when she licked his bottom lip.

When he cared to look, Raven was suddenly underneath him, the buttons on her shirt were missing, and his hands were under said shirt, caressing the soft, smooth skin he found underneath the fabric. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with desire, and he thought that he'd never seen anyone look more delicious in that moment, no one else. The same could be said about Raven, as she gazed upon his half-naked form, his top had long been disposed of, and his pants were undone, with his belt thrown off to the side. His hair was mussed up further, her own handy work. She suppressed a moan, but the shiver that ran down her spine was more than enough to catch his attention. He looked up at her, and their lips locked together once more, fingers rushing to find more skin as they rocked against each other. His lips moved along her jaw, toward her earlobe, where he found that spot below her ear where she made the most exquisite whimper that stiffened him further. He groaned and pushed against her harder, finally managing to rid her of her shirt. His hands moved over her skin teasingly, and she growled at him, pulling his hand up to cup her breasts. At the sensation, her hand stopped pulling on his pants and automatically clutched at him, gasping at the way he handled her.

She had become used to Speedy's sweet and gentle caresses, and his soft, caring kisses, but Robin's touch was electrifying and rough as his kisses were passionate and possessive. The demon in her pushed forward, wanting his attention, wanting _him_. But the human side of her wanted him too. _He's driving me crazy_, she thought, her hands moving back down to his pants as his lips made their way down her throat. Finally, he kicked the green material away, and to her great pleasure, and amusement, he was not wearing anything else. Her hand reached down to grasp him, and he cried out at the touch. His…previous lover- had never been as gracious. "S-stop…I-"

"I'll take care of you," she assured him, and he believed her. His hands continued to touch her, moving down to her underwear, but before he could touch the remaining fabric that clung to her figure, she pulled away, turning them. Now he was the one beneath her, a position he was familiar with because of…_her._ But Raven did not move to rip off the offending garment that covered her, as _she_ would have done, but merely leaned down to engage him in one more kiss. And it was one heck of a kiss. Her tongue imitated the movements that her hand made, and it nearly brought him to an early climax. But Raven stopped just before he could experience that blissful release, and gave him a naughty smile. His eyes darkened at the sight of her slowly taking off the navy material that hid her from him, and he realized that Raven actually took her time with him, stripped for him, gave him pleasure even though he didn't vocally ask for it. She grinned and threw her underwear at his face, pressing her naked body against his own, skin on skin. The gentle motions brought forth a surge of emotions that he couldn't keep down, and he bent down to kiss her, pouring the rush of emotions into the kiss. She accepted them, tangling her fingers into his hair once more, and he flipped them over, turning the kiss into a passionate one once more.

She spread her thighs for him, cradling him against her heat, and Robin would swear that she felt like heaven. Pushing up to him, he slipped into her slightly, and he found that she was tighter than…the other girl he'd been with. Raven's head fell back, and she moved against him once more, motioning him to enter her. But he didn't. He kissed his way down her body, tracing circles on her nipple with his tongue. She arched up to him, and he bit down on her gently, savoring the wanton gasp she gave him as her body jerked in surprise. The reaction she gave him then could only count as second best, compared to the breathless cry she bestowed unto his ears when he bit the nub between her thighs. He could've come right there against the sheets, but he didn't, as Raven pulled him up over her, guiding him into her wet passage. The fact that she was tight had been clear in his mind, but as she clamped down on him, the aftershocks of her orgasm still present in her, he groaned and let go of his control. Pushing her legs over his shoulders, he moved over her, again and again, almost breathless at the way she gripped him. In the end, it was the way she said his name that sent him into ecstasy, all choked up and desperate as she cried, _"Richard!" _Not Robin, Richard, his real name, the person he hid inside. He came hard, a cry issuing from his throat as she milked his release.

He collapsed onto her, her legs dropping down as he lay panting between her twin, pale limbs. She didn't mind his weight, it was comfortable, and she liked the feeling that came with his rest. Finally, he gathered enough strength to roll them over, pulling the sated woman close to him. He sighed. "Do we talk about this?" he asked, needing to know her answer. Raven made a sound of disgruntlement. "Well, we'll have to talk about it sometime."

She sighed as well, turning her head up to face him. "Do you love me?" she asked. The simplest summary of their problem.

_Do I love her?_ he asked himself. "I care for you," he began to say. "You're the only person who could ever hope to understand me, and I _do_ feel something else for you besides friendly affection. I just don't know if it's love." Raven remained silent for a while.

"Do you… want to give us a shot?" Raven asked, anxiety, hesitance, and nervousness present in her voice. She lowered her head to avoid his eyes, but Robin lifted her chin up, encouraging her to look at him.

"I'd like that, Raven," he said to her, gratefulness in his tone. "After I break up with _her_," he added, "I'd love to give us a try." Raven graced him with a smile, to say that she would do the same, and he kissed her once more. Soon, the lethargy present in their systems won out, and unbidden, the Sandman came and claimed them both into an almost simultaneous slumber. But before he embraced the darkness once more, he whispered to her slumbering form, "We'll be okay, Rae."

"We've got each other."

* * *

_Found myself bored, and decided to just work on this.(LOL)_ _Anyway, I'm encouraging you all to review and tell me what you thought about this piece. Thanks guys!_

_-Eris _


End file.
